


Rebuilding and Surviving

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY REMOVED!</p><p>After Mount Weather, everyone is trying to put their lives back together. Clarke finds herself playing diplomat with Lexa, Lincoln and Octavia navigate the calm for the first time during their relationship, Marcus and Abby are trying to run the camp while dealing with their growing feelings, and Miller and Monty try to adjust to a normal life. Clexa, Linctavia, Kabby, and Minty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I am basing this on my friend's predictions of Season 3. Her name is electricbluebutterflies on Tumblr, and you should check her out. She came up with some pretty good concepts, and that's mostly what this is based on. The rest is my interpretation of the events after Mount Weather. Enjoy!

Because of the extremely toxic environment of the 100 fandom, this story is no longer available.

The fandom has consistently put me in the position of having to side with the racist non-homophobes or the non-racist homophobes. Being a black lesbian, I decided to address both issues, but the fandom has continued to only address one side of the issue.

So I’m done. If people in the 100 fandom want to act like LGBT+ POC are invisible, then I’m going to be invisible in the fandom. No more new stories or updates to in-progress stories in the 100 universe.

I am sorry that it has come to this, but I am truly fed up. If they want to ignore my plight, it is their every right to do so. However, they should not expect to still have access to my fanfiction.

If you are outraged by this, I understand. But my fanfiction will not make a reappearance unless both sides start hearing each other out.

In the meantime, I will be writing fanfiction for other fandoms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to update this sooner! Sorry about that! I'll try to give out the next chapter earlier.

Sorry, but this story is no longer available.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is an early update!

I am still sorry, but this story is no longer available.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you amazing readers!

This story is currently not available.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update this sooner, but I kept forgetting! Sorry! Enjoy!

Sorry, but it's still not available.


End file.
